DESCRIPTION [unreadable] The HST Program resides in the Dept. of Environmental Health Sciences at UCLA's School of Public Health and is under the direction of Dr. Wendie Robbins, Acting Continuing Education Director. It represents a continuing education program offering hazardous materials training within its Region IX target area in response to the title III of CERCLA and the SARA amendments. Courses are offered to meet 8-hour, 24-hours and 40 hours requirements of HAZWOPER (in OSHA 29CFR 1910.120). Other offerings include training in Respiratory Protection, Risk Management, Pesticides and Hazardous Waste, Certified Hazardous Materials Manager (CHMM) review course, along with CHMM exams. [unreadable] [unreadable] The SCERC HST Program markets its courses within a geographic area including Southern California, Nevada, Arizona, Hawaii, Guam, American Somoa, the Northern Marinas, and the Trust Territories. The target population consists of state and local environmental and health agency personnel and other professional handling hazardous substances, managing facilities and engaged in assessing health hazards at those facilities with safety engineers and industrial hygienists among their ranks. [unreadable] [unreadable] HST Program courses offered between July 1, 2001 and June 30, 2004, made use of fine training locations. They included UC-Santa Barbara, Ventura County, Riverside County and UCLA. Plans to offer those and other new HST courses at other locations would be based on the results of future needs assessment. [unreadable] [unreadable] Two need assessments were conducted by the CE Program between January 2004 and June 1, 2004 in conjunction with the HSAT Program. The results of the surveys bore out the composition of the target population and the locations used for HST courses. In addition, the topics respondents expressed the greatest interest in included Hs Health effects, Laws and Regulations, Field sampling and Monitoring, and Hazardous Waste Identification and Analysis. [unreadable] [unreadable]